Roar of Time Gone Wrong!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Kotone and Silver want to have a child. This is where Dialga comes in. Manga meets anime. Rated T for a birth scene and some colorful language. Fourth wall breaking, too! WILL MAKE MINOR CHANGES.


**Okay, this is similar to "Celebi's Time Travel" in the fact that a mysterious vortex opens up and takes the dexholders to the anime verse, a legendary** **Pokémon appears, time is altered, an OC is involved and it's a prequel to an M story. Now, I'm FULLY AWARE that Lyra isn't a manga character. I will explain in this little one-shot and plus we touch on a little bit of Sacha's background. I don't own Pokémon. Oh yeah, and however many years ago I say, I mean prior to LVRS. So, without further ado…**

* * *

 **Roar of Time Gone Wrong!**

(Normal P.O.V. Violet City. Fifteen years ago. A flashback.)

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" a girl with brown hair shrieked.

"You must be really excited, Kotone," a girl with blonde hair said.

"I am, Amy," she said, giggling.

This is Kotone Nakajima. She is getting married today. Her bridesmaids were her friends and fellow dexholders Amy Yellow, Kelly Oak (nee Green), Crystal Myers, Sapphire Birch, and Platinum Berlitz. [1]

"Ya should be lucky you got Rube to design ma dress. E'll half ta design anotha one when we get married," Sapphire said. [2]

"You're getting married?" Kelly asked in disbelief.

"Only if e gets da balls ta propose," Sapphire responded. [3]

 **SAPPHIRE, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!**

Save the Conqueror, the others present and even the men on the other side of the building (who we'll get to in a minute) covered their ears.

"What was _that_?" Amy asked.

"The authoress, probably. She's seen others do author/authoress inserts and probably decided to test it herself," Platinum said.

 **Yeah, that's about right, Lady Platinum.**

"You can just call me Platinum," Platinum replied.

 **Okay.**

"Could you tone it down a little if the guys heard you?" Crystal said.

Silence.

"Oh great. She's decided ta test that out, too," Sapphire said, muttering colorful words under her breath. [4]

* * *

(Meanwhile in that same building)

"Whoever yelled like that might be louder than Pearl when he's angry," a blue-haired boy said, pulling a candy bar out of his jacket pocket.

"You're lucky I don't know how to tie one of these stupid things or else you would be on the ground and I would be hitting you,"

"Hold still," a male with a headband said, attempting to tie a bowtie on the groom and saving their ears from the authoress. [5]

"He's been at it _forever_ ," a young man with goggles said.

"I'm willing to bet 50 Pokédollars that Ruby doesn't know how to tie a bowtie," another man said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Red on this," the groom said, speaking up. He proceeded to get a necktie out of a drawer and stood in front of a mirror.

"It won't take me as long as it took Blue," he said, smirking.

 **Probably should tell you who the groom is, in case you haven't figured it out.**

"Hey, I didn't take _that_ long!" Blue protested.

"You were complimenting yourself in the mirror," Red said. Red Ferguson was Silver's best man, like Amy Yellow was Kotone's matron of honor. Silver Storm's groomsmen were Blue Oak, Dean Gold, Ruby Kosugi, and Diamond Tsumura.

"He's got you there, Blue," Dean said.

"I have to say even _I'm_ surprised that you and Dia are in tuxes," Silver said, fixing the tie. Just in time because Dia finished his candy bar and began to lick his fingers.

The groups made their way out, only one staying behind.

 **Behave and at the end of the story, okay Dia?**

Satisfied with whatever was just promised to him, Dia nods happily before running off to catch his fellow groomsmen and the groom.

* * *

(Silver's P.O.V.)

The music started to play. The flower girl walked in. Marika, Idiot One's niece. [6]

Amy walked in first and Red's jaw dropped. Idiot Two decided to close it and smirk. [7]

Kelly, Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum followed with Idiots Two and Three near drooling. At least Idiots Four and Five could control themselves. [8]

Then, _she_ came with him.

Kotone's face was hidden behind her veil, but I knew she looked stunning. I'm marrying her, aren't I?

"Who is giving this young woman away to be married to this young man?" Darach, a Frontier Brain and apparently priest asked. [9]

"I am," he said. Takuya Nakajima, her father. She took her place on the altar and we said our vows.

* * *

(Somewhere in Cherrygrove City. Ten years ago. Normal P.O.V.)

(Still a flashback)

"Silvy, I was thinking about something," a brunette said to her red-haired husband.

"Hn," he said, reading a magazine on evolutionary stones.

"I want to have a child," she said, causing Silver's gaze to shift to her.

"Kotone, you can't be serious," he said.

Just then, a blinding light appeared in front of them.

"Would you care for my assistance?" the giant blue legendary asked.

"Dialga," Silver said, shocked. Silver looked at Kotone. She looked like she was ready to pull a sad Growlithe look from when they were younger.

"Yes," Silver said, calmly.

"Hold on to each other," Dialga said. They did.

"Roar of Time!" Dialga shouted. As the attack happened, a mysterious vortex appeared.

* * *

(Eight years ago. Violet City hospital. Silver's P.O.V.)

(Still a flashback)

"Come on, Kotone. Push," I said, trying to stay calm. Kotone's older sister Chihiro was in the room with me.

"I can't," Kotone said, hyperventilating.

"Just a little further," Chihiro said as Kotone's grip on my hand tightened. Hormones make her stronger, I guess.

I heard a few whimpers and looked at Kotone, but she wasn't whimpering. Crying, yes. Whimpering, no.

"It's a boy," the doctor said. Kotone breathed a sigh of relief and her grip let up on my hand. Chihiro proceeded to comfort her as I watched them measure and clean my son.

"S-silvy, what are we gonna call him?" Kotone asked as Chihiro gave her some water.

"Well, he's got the looks of a Storm. How about a Kalosian name?" I asked.

"I don't know any, though," Kotone said.

"How about Sacha? Sacha Alexandre?" Chihiro asked.

I looked at Kotone and the doctor said, "Mr. Storm, would you like to hold your son?" I turned and looked at the blue bundle. He had my hair, but that was all I could see. I nodded. I'm a father. He placed the bundle in my arms.

"Hey, Sacha. I'm your dad," I said. His blue eyes looked into mine, but we're unsure how long they'll be blue. [10]

"Let me hold him," Kotone said. I smirked and handed her the bundle. I bent down and kissed her, then him. He flinched. Oh yeah. Definitely my son.

* * *

(Four years ago. Viridian City. Blue's P.O.V.)

"So, Ciara, can you handle it?" I asked the teen.

"Of course I can. What makes you think otherwise?" she said. Her Pokégear began to ring.

"This is Ciara. What?" she said. Whoever it was got hung up on. The doors burst open. I looked and saw a little boy with red hair and brown eyes with a bored expression on his face.

"Why are you with him?" a newer voice said.

"I'm training, Silver. Who's this cutie?" Ciara said.

"This is Sacha. I think he knows his battles and he's only 4," Silver said.

"Let's see what he's got," I said, kissing my ball and sending out Charizard.

"Dad, can I borrow Feraligatr or Weavile?" he asked.

"No way. Sorry sport but that's unfair. As fun as I think that is, maybe Ciara has a Pokémon she'll let you use," Silver said.

"Sure," she said, bending down to whisper the opponent. He smirked. Yep, _definitely_ Silver's kid.

"Go, Raichu!" he said, then added, "you go first."

"Blast Burn!" I said, not giving it a second thought.

"Raichu, use Volt Tackle on yourself and then use Quick Attack!" Sacha said.

"What?" Silver, Ciara and I all said in shock.

Raichu complied and there was a collision.

Once the smoke cleared (courtesy of Silver's Honchkrow), it was clear who won.

"Raichu, are you okay?" Ciara said to the Electric type. Raichu nodded and ran to her master.

A battling prodigy. Who would've guessed that he's Giovanni's grandkid?

* * *

 **Wow. I did it. Now this one-shot should allow me to update not one, not two but three stories. Be on the lookout. Oh yeah, should probably explain the numbers:**

 **1\. I planned on having Oldrival (Blue [or Green] Oak/Green [or Blue]) _and_ LeafGreen in the same story. So far, that's working.**

 **2\. I kind of imagine Sapphire sounding like a wild child. Translation:** **"You should be lucky you got Rube to design my dress. He'll have to design another one when we get married."**

 **3\. Translation:** **"Only if he gets the balls to propose."**

 **4\. Translation:** **"Oh great. She's decided to test that out, too." Sapphire would be saying colorful language because she's ticked off.  
**

 **5\. I know Ruby wears a knit cap, but I was thinking that he wouldn't wear it at a wedding. He'd want to cover his scar, but I decided the headband (the one from Ruby and Sapphire) would be better.**

 **6\. Idiot One is Silver's term for Red. Silver thinks Red is an idiot because he trains on Mt. Silver and doesn't wear a winter coat like his game counterpart.**

 **7\. Idiot Two is Blue. Not much more to say.**

 **8\. Idiot Three is Dean/Gold. See above.** **Idiots Four and Five are Ruby and Diamond/Dia. Silver thinks Ruby is an idiot because he won't confess his feelings to Sapphire. Silver thinks Diamond is an idiot because of his comedy routine.**

 **9\. I could picture Darach as a wedding official/priest/whatever, so I did that.**

 **10\. Babies' eyes stay blue for the first eight months of their lives.**

 **Dia: Lady Queen, you promised!**

 **Me: Yeah, I know. Here you go. *Gives Dia candy***

 **Dia: Thank you! *Eats candy***

 **...oh and if Silver seems too OOC, it's because he's having a family. Sorry about everyone else, though!**


End file.
